


We Fall Down

by Lumi (Lumieerie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Based off of a poem, IT2 spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mentions of sucide, Spoilers for It Chapter 2, scenario games, this is tenderly sad and im in love with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumi
Summary: "You're going to die in your best friends arms,and you play along because it's funny, because its written down,you've memorized it."Based off of Richard Siken's poem 'Planet of Love' :')





	We Fall Down

It began as a game they'd play. Someone would mention a scenario and the rest of them would talk about their reactions or add on to the scenario. It was quick, fun, and passed the time when there was nothing to do. Rainy days at the bus stop when time dragged on wards? Bring up a scenario. Days so hot they could only lay in front of a fan? Bring up a scenario.

It had been Bill's idea. Most games were Bill's idea. Not only was he a creative genius but he was the leader of their little crew. If Bill wanted to play it then of course they would. That's how it's always been. He says the phrases, keeping the game going, and everybody plays along.

"I-imagine," Bill started. He is seated on the floor in his bedroom. Their all there because it's raining and their hideout is flooded. "S-someone's pulling a gun and y-y-you're jumping into the middle of it," he paused and looks at his friends. "Who do you take the b-b-bu-bullet for?"

A question that seemed so easy at the time. They weren't going to die, not now and not for a long time. Stan jokingly said he wouldn't take the bullet for any of them. Ben and Beverly picked each other as well as Bill. Richie picked Mike, Mike picked Eddie. Stan came around and picked Bill because that's his best friend. Bill picked everyone. The determination in his voice promised to everyone that he meant it. Of course he meant it- Bill loved his losers. Even if the scenario were true, he would take the bullet for them all. It's almost overwhelming before someone points out that Eddie needs to pick.

Eddie picked Richie. "Because someone has to watch out for his dumb ass." They all laughed.

"Awe Eds, I love you too," Richie pretended to wipe a tear from his face.

To which Eddie immediately took it back. "Actually never mind, I pick Ben. Richie can die for all I care."

That only caused more laughter to fill the air.

"Okay okay, me next," comes Richie. The only reason he wanted to go next was because last time they played the game no one allowed him to voice his scenario. "You're the one with the gun: who do you shoot."

Of course they all picked Richie. He faked a gasp and fell backwards into a fit of giggles. "Well I guess I'd pick Eddie since he wants me dead anyways," he added when he sat back up and Bill left the room to make them all more popcorn.

Ten minutes later with refilled popcorn, Beverly keeps up with the theme. "You're going to die in your best friends arms. Say it's a nightmare and you've memorized how it plays out. Your reaction?"

"What is with us and death tonight?" Mike's sensible, like always, and he looked almost concerned.

Bill is quick to apologize. "I r-read a poem Ben sent me. I-it was nice." He doesn't have time to show everyone the poem because suddenly the game changed. Now their all picking out a movie and preparing to watch it. That's the end of the scenarios.

Then the time passed. It dragged forward fast enough that their memories faded into the summer. 27 years gone and one phone call brought them all shaking. One final scenario. One final game with stakes too high to count.

It after they'd all mourned for Stanley that someone mentions it. They don't want to play. Stan would have played regardless of how scared or hurt he was. So they played it. They talked about fears and theorized scenarios in which they had stayed together. Had all saved Stan before he could remember. Before his fear could consume him. They brought back the memories of the scenario of dying in friends' arms and taking bullets for each other.

And not even 24 hours later, Eddie is doing just what he's promised. Dying to protect Richie's dumb ass.

Their too busy celebrating when Pennywise strikes Eddie.

Shocked, Eddie eyed Richie. "Richie.. Richie..." He can't talk. Blood pours from his lips, a broken laugh escaping him.

Eddie played along because it'd been a game. He laughed it off because it'd been a game. Now it wasn't a game. He died in his best friends arms.

Time raced after that. Screaming filled the air even as Beverly and the rest of the losers dragged Richie out. He screamed at the sky, waved his arms and begged to go back and get Eddie. He wasn't dead. Everyone's watching him and he's pleading through his tears.

It'd been a game. The scenario wasn't meant to come true. And though it'd been Bill's idea, Richie blamed himself. Eddie was the one who'd said he's die for his best friend. If it was meant to go down in history like that then Richie should I have died because Eddie took what he said back. But it didn't work like that.


End file.
